<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Orange by AmTheDreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443155">It's Orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmTheDreamer/pseuds/AmTheDreamer'>AmTheDreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Ginger - Freeform, red hair, red hair appreciation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmTheDreamer/pseuds/AmTheDreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s orange,” Harvey says tiredly. </p><p>He feels her smile and suddenly she moves to prop herself on her hands, looking down from above him, “Are you talking about my hair?”</p><p>He knows he is blushing. His nod is slow, tiny. “Yeah”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s orange,” Harvey says tiredly. They are still in bed, and Donna is curled so close to him that it is unclear where one starts and where the other begins. He feels her hum in confusion, her hand moving to rest on his chest.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” she asks into his neck.</p><p>His hand goes up from her waist to her hair, and he pulls softly, nails scratching her scalp. “It’s orange,” he repeats.</p><p>He feels her smile and suddenly she moves to prop herself on her hands, looking down from above him, “Are you talking about my hair?”</p><p>He knows he is blushing. His nod is slow, tiny. “Yeah”.</p><p>“Harvey, you and I have been working together for the last fifteen years”.</p><p>“I know,” he says, rolling his eyes. She is stating the obvious, and he thinks it might be the first time in fifteen years that Donna’s mind has not caught up with Harvey quickly enough. “It’s… more orange. It’s shining red and orange and it complements your freckles and…”</p><p>As he goes on with his words, her eyes grow softer. She smiles at him lovingly, her left fingers traveling over his body as she leans on her right arm.</p><p>“My hair is as orange as it was yesterday, Harvey”. She has this tint to her voice that he loves, that makes him weak to his knees. His hands move to he back and he pulls her down to rest on his chest.</p><p>He plants a kiss to her temple, his fingers running through her hair. “You don’t understand,” he says softly, “your hair is never the same color. It’s never as orange as yesterday”.</p><p>“Harvey, you’re making no sense”.</p><p>He sighs dramatically. Her hands are travelling down his body, and she is reaching danger zones soon. “Look,” he starts, “everyday when we wake up your hair loos different. Some times it’s red, and it goes wonderfully with your eyes. Some times it’s orange, and it flatters your freckles on your face. But today it is shining. It’s orange and beautiful like warm, kindling fires”.</p><p>He thinks he can her rolling her eyes, and he is about to argues when her fingers cup him, pressing lightly. All words leave him mouth as he tries really hard to keep his posture.</p><p>“I think,” she whispers, “that you have a thing for the color of my hair”. And suddenly the pressure is gone and she is laying by his side, keeping her hands to herself.</p><p>He hears himself let out a whimper, and finds himself nodding. He knows he has a thing for her hair, always had, always will have. “I do,” he confirms weakly, missing her touch, “when it’s straight and down, or when you pull it up to this messy ponytail, and…”</p><p>She kisses him then, not letting him finish his sentence.</p><p>---</p><p>Two days later she is sitting in his living room reading a book when he finally comes home. She lifts her head just in time to see him gasp with wonder. Their eyes meet and she sees complete shock as he looks at her in awe.</p><p>His eyes dance from her face to the fireplace by her. “You see,” he says, when he finally regains the ability to speak, “today your hair is very red, and it dances with the fire like a freaking light show”.</p><p>He swallows, moving closer to close the gap between her. They fall into a tight hug and he feels her laughter buzzing on his chest. Her face buries into the crook of his neck, and she plants small kisses there.</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous”, she says quietly, but he can hear that she is not serious.</p><p>“<em>You</em> are,” he smiles and tightens the hug, “for not believing me. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life”.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>